World Dragon Rangers
World Dragon Rangers is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The young Dragonknights from around the world chosen by the Heavenly Dragons to defend the magical creatures and greater good from the evil Dark Dragonknight Sirus Malefor and the Order of the Black Dragon. Origins The Early Days Long ago in the middle age of Antichthon, the Dragonknights have been existed over the millennium and they've kept the balance intact like the Dragon Gods kept the balance between Order and Chaos. Among the Dragonknights is the father of Luke Dragonson who has learned about the prophecy that one day his son will fulfill his true destiny and defeated the exiled Dragonknight Sirus Malefor, leader of the Order of the Black Dragon. But it wasn't until when the dragon hunters raided his home, preventing the prophecy. Fortunately, his father has prepared for the moment as he hidden his son away beyond the realms from his native home before he died in noble death of defending the greater good. And thus, Luke Dragonson, son of Leo Dragonson, is found and raised by a friendly Dragonkind farmers after he was found in the river at the farmland. A New Beginning 16 years later, life was good for Luke Dragonson as he was taught of how to be a farmer like his adoptive parents but not knowing his destiny or where did he come from. He was befriended by other farmers thanks to his blood of the dragon despite he's in his human form. Until one day, Luke was encountered by the huntsmen looking for him while he was playing hide and seek with his friends but he rescued them and defeated the huntsmen. As he returned the farmland with his friends, all alive and well, Luke learned the truth about him and his true origin of his real birthplace. At first Luke doesn't believe the story was true but it was until that he had a pendant from his basket when he was only an infant which the story was indeed true. With the truth comes out from his foster parents, Luke decided to go to the Dragonknights' Temple where he will learn more about his origin and the truth; but not before he said goodbye to his foster parents and old friends. On his journey to the Dragonknights' Temple, he encountered monsters on the way and helping the innocents at the remote village in the forest where they've harassed by annoying fiends. With many obstacles is cleared from his path, Luke finally reached the Dragonknights' Temple but all what's left of it was ruins but there are several clues about his past and true nature of himself. He followed the paintings with the symbol of the dragon (the pendent he carried all the time) and discovered his father's tomb where he meet each other for the first time but alas, his father is now in the Spirit Dragon Realm, an Afterlife where all heroic dragons laid to rest after their noble deeds for the greater good. As their first and last meeting each other is over, Luke sensed the presence of someone else until he revealed himself; it was Master Sensei Long, an old friend of Leo Dragonson, who sensed his presence known and he was brought to the Dragonknights Academy where he will be trained to be like his father. Luke is not alone after all, there are many young ones like him who has the blood of the dragon. Luke and Sensei Long travelled to the academy in the city of Ignitus and met with other students as well his new friends, Jean-Leon Le Dragon, the French Dragonknight; Tesla Drakon, the female Dragonknight from Russia; Eric Drake, the British Dragonknight; Nigel McDragon, the Australian Dragonknight; Petro Drago, the Italian Dragonknight; and Dieter Von Dragne, the German Dragonknight. At his first day of the academy was pretty rough but he was helped and taught by Tesla on the next day. His progress of becoming the Dragonknight was very good, better than his first day, and earned respects from his fellow young Dragonknights except Nigel at the time. Months after training at the academy, Luke is fully recognized as a Dragonknight by the council and Master Sensei and was gifted to have a magical dragonfly and transforming into his true form during the ceremony of his graduation. Then suddenly, his transformation was incomplete when the academy was under attacked by Sirus' army and Luke and young Dragonknights must repel their attack which they did. As they've cleared the academy inside, they faced the commander of the raid outside of the academy. Luke and the other Dragonknights fought the dark commander in a intensive battle until Luke's transformation is fully completed as he's turned into a real Dragon Form and defeated the commander single-handedly in his efforts to save his friends. After the academy is saved and their raid is repelled, Luke finally understands of his true origin and the blood of the dragon which it would have caused to transformed his Dragon Form as his Aura. The battle may be over but the war was only the beginning as his quest of his true destiny began. A day after the attack, Luke and his fellow Dragonknights must find and stop Sirus' army despite orders from Master Sensei and the council as they ventured to the dark woods where the remaining forces are retreating. Rumors that the relics of the Elemental Dragons of Artus have been stolen during the raid and they have to get it back. They've travelled to the icy mountains of Cyrillus, high plains of Terradon, the towering Thundertower of Volteernus, and the volcanic island of Emberus. One by one, they've recovered all the relics and heading back home to Ignitus. But not before they faced Revolver Dragonblood who holds other Dragonknights, Jin Imoogi Yong, the Korean Dragonknight; Yugio Ryuishi, the Japanese Dragon-Samurai; Ronaldo Drãgan, the Brazillian Dragonknight; Eli Talibyon, the Egyptian Dragonknight; Max Dragonwing, the Canadian Dragonknight; and Jan Van Der Draak, the Dutch Dragonknight, as hostages unless they handing it over to him which they refused until Jack Rosedragon, the Scottish Dragonknight, freed his fellow Dragonknights and defeated Revolver Dragonblood for good. With the defeat of Revolver Dragonblood, the young Dragonknights returned to Ignitus. As they've returned with the missing relics and other Dragonknights, Master Sensei is very disappointed but very relieved that they're alive and well despite of this. With the relics are now save and Nigel gave the respect to his friendly rival, the Dragonknights earned his rest for the long moment. The Eternal Night of the Dragon Stars One year has passed and the Dragonknights have been trained for their preparation for the defense against Sirus' army. During the time of their training, Luke has a strange vision from his dream which later turned out to be a message from his father and told that Sirus will corrupt the Dragon Stars with the power from the sinister Jerchon Viledrake, the evil creature known as the Veill. After their defense against Sirus' army, Luke left the city and find the wise Dragon Chronicler named Astor the legendary Dragonknight of Time for his advice of how to prevent the corruption. As he ventured to the west through the woods, Luke was being followed by Tesla who was worried about him in which he can't deny anything to her but honest. After a difficult explanation, Luke continues his own quest but that doesn't stop following him as few others joined his quest until they were captured by Veills and taken to the Kapak Pirates' armada where they were force to fight them as well to each other. During their captivity, Luke and his fellow Dragonknights have a plan to escape from the Kapak armada until the allied Dragonkind pirates attacked the Kapak armada and they have a chance to escape as they've fought their way out while helping the allied Dragonkind pirates including the Dragon Pirates led by Bakster Braazdrake. As they've escaped from the Kapak Armada, Luke was knocked by a debris and then his spirit was sent into the unknown realm of time where Astor the Dragonknight of Time summoned him. Luke was found himself in the Dragon Realm of Time and he must pass his four trials which he did with his skills and understanding of how to defeat them with magic. After he passed the trails and defeated the elemental dragon spirit, Luke met Astor for the first time at his Chamber of Chronicles where learned more about his father, his heritage, and the history about Sirus and the first Dragonknights. After his questions are fully answered and learned the histories, Luke learned about how to stop Jerchon by using his magic of time in order to save the Eternal Night of the Dragon Stars. With his new and only power acquired, Luke returned to the living realm. As Luke returned to the living realm, he found himself at the shores near the Mountain of Sirus thanks for the help from the Dragon Pirates and reunited with his friends. The Dragonknights continue their quest as they're going to confront Jerchon and his Veill army. Deep inside the dark mountain, the Dragonknights fought bravely against the Veills and reached the center of the mountain where they faced Jerchon before he corrupted the Dragon Stars. Luke face off with Jerchon alone and they fought each other in a intensive battle. During the intensive battle, Luke was struck by the dark star while standing on the center of the mountain that it was supposed to corrupt the Dragon Stars and transformed into a Dark Dragonknight, a power that its too much to control, and defeated Jerchon and his Veill Army. After the defeat of Jerchon, however, Luke is almost lost control of this untamable power and, unintentionally, attempting hurting his friends until he finally regain control his power and suddenly the mountain was about to collapse, trapping inside. But luckily, Luke managed to use his magic of time save him and his friends and sealed themselves into a crystal to protect themselves from the collapsing. Sealed themselves forever, the Dragonknights will be broke free in one year. Dawn of the Dragonknight The Dragonknights broke themselves free after a year but they were captured by Sirus' army of Draconians and brought to the chamber of retribution where they were about to be sacrificed to the Chaos Dragon God named Aklor but they were rescued by the Order of the Heavenly Dragon and escaped from the mountains. After they've escaped from the Mountain of Sirus, the Dragonknights took refuge in the Valley of Eragon where they must defend their camps from Sirus' Draconian army which they did and managed to hold them off until friendly reinforcements have arrived. Convinced to the High Elves, they were requested by them to find the missing High Elf captain that he did not returned to report and the Dragonknights saved him from the Draconians and demons. After a long quest of getting the High Elf captain to safety, the Dragonknights were granted to the Dragon City of Ignitus via the Unicorn Woods. As they've arrived in the Dragon City of Ignitus, the Dragonknights found themselves in the middle of the Great Dragon Wars, a war between the alliance of Bahamut and the evil coalition forces of Tiamat. The Siege of Ignitus has begun as they've rescued some allied soldiers from the burning barracks while fighting some Draconians and then defending the city walls from Sirus' army breaching it. After their defenses on the city wall, the Dragonknights quickly closed the main gate, pushing the evil forces out of the city which they did. However, they also have to defeat the war machine-like Golem that has breached through the defenses and rampaging into the city but these young brave Dragonknights managed to destroy the machine, effectively ending the siege. After the siege is over, they were reunited with Master Sensei Long who was very relieved that they were alive and well. At the night of the celebration of their victory, the Dragonknights earned their rests after a long journey back home and fighting monsters and told their journey of one year ago. As the celebration is nearly ended, they received the message from Sirus who told that he revived Tiamat's Destroyer and it's coming to destroy the city in a mere few hours. With the message received with devastations, they must prepare for the worst but they have a plan to stop it as well the Dragonknights. As they prepared for counterattack and marched through the Ruins of Ignitus, the Dragonknights opened the great dam because they've learned that the Destroyer will be prevented by water and managed to destroy Tiamat's Destroyer, sort of. But despite their best efforts, the Dragonknights must go to Sirus' lair at Castle Malefor with their help of Master Sensei Long before it's too late. In the burned land of Malefuros, the Dragonknights travelled to find a way to the surface from the scorched plain to the floating islands of unknown, where Castle Malefor is, without the help of their master after they were sent to the other side the burning walls of fire. Luke embraced himself for his destiny while his fellow Dragonknights follow his lead with courage and faith. After they've fought their way to reach the surface and reached Castle Malefor at the floating islands, the Dragonknights confronted their nemesis for the first time ever. Before the battle begins, they manipulated but they were easily to break themselves free from his evil influences and the battle has began with their true form. They've battled into the sky and then to his lair while falling down to earth and then they have unleashed their Aura as their battle against Sirus became much more intensify until Master Sensei Long reappeared and helped them as he gave their true power, a power came from Bahamut, and banished Sirus once and for all, ending the war effectively. Although they've defeated Sirus, however, the Dragonknights must also restore balance of the world when the Destroyer reached the core of Antichthon by using Luke's all of his power which he did and they were transported to the Spirit Dragon Realm by his father and finally met his father in real for the first time and thanked him and his allies for freeing the spirits so they can go to the heaven where they can finally live in peace. Luke bid his farewell to his father but they will meet each other again, only time will tell. With Antichthon is saved and peace and balance is restored, the Dragonknights returned to the living realm and returned to Ignitus where they've returned home to heroes' welcome. They were honored by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons' leader, Lord Bahamut himself, as they've became a team member of the group. Their epic quest is over. But their adventures have begun. Aftermath In the 21st century, World Dragon Rangers were brought attention to the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence after they've rescued the UN delegates from the Black Dragons at the Brooklyn Bridge. The team named World Dragon Rangers due to their great deeds for saving and protecting magical creatures and resided in New York City. Team Members Luke Dragonson The American Dragonknight who is the leader of the team. Luke is a hothead but courageous and compassionate character who is willing to help others and has special abilities such as elemental powers and transformed into a Dark Dragonknight temporally if it's out of control. He has also his duty of fighting evil and Chaos from the Black Dragons and his arch-nemesis, Sirus Malefor. Master Sensei Long The Chinese Dragonknight who is the master of the team and the mentor of Luke. He is the old friend of Leo Dragonson long time ago before he was born. After the death of Leo Dragonson, Master Sensei Long trained Luke to become the Dragonknight and followed him ever since. He's also the master of all the elements. Jean-Leon Le Dragon The French Dragonknight who is a charming character who loves his accent and cultures. He's also a skilled fencer and swordsman with his incredible techniques from his late father. His elemental magic is water. Tesla Drakon The Russian Dragonknight who is the girlfriend and love interest of Luke Dragonson. The daughter of one of the greatest scientist, Tesla has a great knowledge about technologies from books and others she saw. She has also the elemental magic of ice, electricity and wind. Eric Drake The British Dragonknight who is also charming but he's also a gentle and kind character. He's a fan of great poets and legends about heroes and heroic dragons from time and has great knowledge of Arthurian legends. His elemental magic is fire and ice. Nigel McDragon The Australian Dragonknight who was once a rival now a friend of Luke Dragonson. Before Luke came to the academy, Nigel was a popular student, completing all classes in every year in three semesters. But does also making pranks and jokes while not in battle but it can useful against foes for sometimes. His elemental magic is wind, water, and fire. Petro Drago The Italian Dragonknight who can transform into Wyvern. He's a good student of cooking some good food but his favorite cuisine is Italian foods such as spaghetti, macaroni, pastas and pizzas, any taste of flavors. His elemental magic is water and earth. Dieter Von Dragne The German Dragonknight who can transform into Gargoyle. He loves wondering in the woods, looking for daring adventures and treasures to find which he is indeed a treasure expert. His elemental magic is earth, water, and wind. Jin Imoogi Yong The Korean Dragonknight who is the foreign exchange from the Far East where his father was trained there. Later he was rescued by Luke Dragonson and his friends and joined the team to fight the Black Dragons and defending the innocents. His elemental magic is fire, wind, electricity, and water. Yugio Ryuishi The Japanese Dragon-Samurai who is the honorable character with great sense of justice, righteous paths, and good humor. Before he was sent to the academy, Yugio was trained by his master of his swordsmanship and followed the path of Bushido, the way of the warrior. After he was rescued by Luke Dragonson and his friends, Yugio joined the team to fight the evil Black Dragons. His elemental magic is fire, wind, earth, and water. Ronaldo Dragãn The Brazilian Dragonknight who is a semi-professional thief of the team. He was a poor common thief at his younger age until he was caught by the council but his skills of thievery became quiet useful after he gave the stolen wallet to the rightful owner and became the Dragonknight. His elemental magic is water, shadow, and earth. Eli Talibyon The Egyptian Dragonknight who is the expert of Dragonology and speaks with ancient Draconic language. Eli was one of the great student of the history class and became one of the greatest archeologist like his ancestors before him. His elemental magic is wind. Jack Rosedragon The Scottish Dragonknight who is a rockstar of the team due to his holding of guitar. Jack was a rough and tough student who defy the rules of the academy until he was expelled due to his attitude. But during his redemption, he saved his friends and gave respects to his masters which he really did. His elemental magic is shadow, fear, fire, and metal and he has two dragonflies, literally. Max Dragonwing The Canadian Dragonknight who is the pilot of the team. As the engineer, he can fix anything and build anything which he was indeed one of the best students of the academy. He can also drive any vehicles as well. His elemental magic is metal, fire, and electricity. Jan Van Der Draak The Dutch Dragonknight who is the only member that has the magic of time. A charming student like all the others, Jan was very kind with his proper manner to anyone and calm and focused to anything on his timing. Aside from his main magic, his elemental magic is wind, ice, fire, and electricity. Inspirations * Inspired from Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long. Before it was aired, there was concept arts from the creator's website and there was a fact that two books was released only in America. * Inspired from The Legend of Spyro trilogy. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons